herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bayonetta
Bayonetta, born as Cereza, is the titular protagonist and playable character from the video game of the same name and its sequel. She is the only daughter and child of Balder the Lumen Sage and Rosa the Umbra Witch. She is a Lumen Sage-Umbra Witch hybrid who was sealed away for 500 years after being stabbed in the heart by Jeanne and wakes up without any memories other than the fact that she is a witch. She is voiced by Helena Taylor. Biography Her Coven's History & Early Life Throughout the eons of time, there were two factions that kept a watch over history. The Lumen Sages, creatures of the heavens and of light, and the Umbra Witches, beings of darkness damned due to the covenant with the devil that gave them their powers. Both of these factions were the keepers of two precious treasures - the Eyes of the World. These eyes were used to oversee the passage of time and so one group could not rewrite time however they wished it, the Eyes were divided between them. The Lumen Sages watched over the Right Eye, while the Umbra Witches watched over the Left Eye. There was a tale among both clans that disaster and chaos would befall if there were ever a child born of both Lumen Sage and Umbra Witch blood. Thus the clans were never allowed to mingle in such a way. Bayonetta herself was seen as the fulfillment of this tale. Born to an Umbra Witch and with a Lumen Sage as a father, she was this crossing of kinds that had never before been allowed. Her mother was imprisoned and her father was exiled for their actions and Bayonetta was raised as an outcast among the Umbra Witches. The Umbra Witches & Jeanne The girl grew, developing a strong friendship with another Umbra Witch girl named Jeanne. Years passed as both girls grew into women and eventually time came for the next Overseer of the Left Eye to be chosen. The leader of the Umbra Witches called on Jeanne to fight another witch to prove her worth as the Overseer. Jeanne called for the Outcast, Cereza, much to the anger of the Leader. The two fought and surprisingly, Cereza won. Due to this victory, Cereza became the Overseer of the Left Eye. Shortly after this event, the relationship between the Lumen Sages and the Umbra Witches drastically changed. The two clans slowly killed each other until the Sages' minons themselves came to the Umbra Witches' haven, demanding the Left Eye so they could control both Eyes of the World. With everyone else dead and the minions soon to advance, Jeanne did the last thing she could think of - she stabbed Cereza and sent her into a deep sleep in order to hide her and the Left Eye away from the Lumen Sages and their angelic minions. Hibernation & Awakening in the Early 21st Century Cereza lay in this state of sleep for 500 years until Luka's father found her coffin in the depths of a lake. A journalist hell bent on tracking down as much information on the Lumen Sages and the Umbra Witches as he could, he abhorred the philosophies held by one of the last Lumen Sages, Balder. Balder's minions followed Luka's father however and once the man found and inadvertently awoke Bayonetta, those same minions killed him in front of Luka. After this, it appears the long sleep left Bayonetta with amnesia. She forgot a good deal of her memories, only recalling the fact that she was a witch. She adopted the name of Bayonetta, since she could not remember her own, and eventually met up with a devil named Rodin as well as a human by the name of Enzo. Engaging in small jobs, Bayonetta sought to uncover her past. The only hint she has is her witch heritage and a red gem she wears on her chest that she somehow believes to be part of a set called 'The Eyes of the World'. Thanks to tips from Enzo regarding another Eye in the set, she traveled to a town by the name of Vigrid somewhere in Europe. Here she kept running into angel after angel and one other - another witch by the name of Jeanne who seemed to know her. She also ran into Luka, who had been tracking her for years in the belief that she killed his father. Eventually Bayonetta also met a little girl named Cereza, who claimed her father had sent her to a dilapidated and run down section of Vigrid. Bayonetta takes the girl under her wing, attempting to both protect her and find whomever owns this other gem in the Eyes of the World set. Through all of this, Bayonetta comes to learn more of her past bit by bit. Her birth and heritage, the Lumen Sages and the Umbra Witches, her real name (Cereza) and her lasting friendship with Jeanne all unfold as she travels through Vigrid and Paradiso. Revelations and The Final Battle Against Her Father & Jubileus Balder himself proceeded to explain much of her past during their confrontation. He was her father and it was he who fanned the flames of the battle between the Lumen Sages and the Umbra Witches, as well as the human's witch hunts, in the hopes that he could possess the Left Eye. His ultimate goal was to awaken the creator Jubileus with both Eyes of the World, uniting the three universes ('Light', 'Chaos' and 'Darkness') to create a new world. He also was the one behind the story of the other gem to the Eyes of the World set, using this to draw Bayonetta to Vigrid and to force her into remembering her past and her status as Overseer of the Left Eye. And the little girl Cereza? She was Bayonetta's child self. Using his control of time, Balder had taken the child Cereza from the past and planned on using her to restore the adult Cereza's memories to her. Balder and Bayonetta fought and it appeared that Balder was defeated. Bayonetta retrieved Cereza. Opening a time portal, she then took Cereza back to her original time line. This was just what Balder had planned - the return of the child Cereza caused Bayonetta to regain all of her memories and she collapsed. Balder reappeared seemingly unharmed and took Bayonetta to a statue of Jubileus that they will use to resurrect the God, where the pair of them shall reign as the Right and Left Eyes overseeing this new reality for all eternity. Then the statue blasted off into the sky - yes, it was a rocket as well. Here is where things naturally fall apart. Jeanne managed to survive her battle with Bayonetta and made her way to the statue's left eye. She pulled Bayonetta free, causing Jubileus to go berserk and consume Balder in the process. After Jeanne began to fall back toward the Earth, Bayonetta is faced with defeating the awakening deity on her own. She managed to succeed - with a little help from Jeanne, that is. Jeanne had managed to survive by finding her magically-powered motorcycle again. Epilogue Despite defeating Jubileus, the pair now faced another problem - the broken statue of Jubileus was now on a collision course with Earth. The pair raced to destroy all of the pieces and they succeeded. However, this left them on a crash course with Earth itself. Luckily, they both survived in the end. They even set up a lovely fake funeral for Bayonetta, though apparently nobody bothered to inform Luka that it was fake, and took out the Angels who arrived to collect her soul. ''Bayonetta 2'' After the events of the first game and defeating Jubileus, Bayonetta is in the middle of doing some Christmas shopping while dragging Enzo along in town to carry her wealth of presents. She meets Jeanne, who explains she was looking into something that relates to how both Paradiso and Inferno seem to be acting strangely in regards to things that happened in the previous game. A fly-over the city by the aerial acrobatics display team Platinum Stars is suddenly hijacked by angels and Bayonetta takes to the skies to battle them. Jeanne quickly follows suit on her own hijacked jet. The two witches team up to take down a larger angel and Bayonetta summons Gomorrah to finish it off. However, something goes wrong. Gomorrah escapes from his portal, lashing out at Bayonetta who is only barely pushed out of the way in time by Jeanne. Jeanne takes the hit instead, knocking her soul loose from her body and, as part of a witch's contract, sending her soul down to Inferno. Despite being able to win against the demon, Bayonetta is left with her friend's lifeless body. At the Gates of Hell, Rodin explains that Jeanne is not truly dead as a soul needs to be completely absorbed by another realm in order to be permanently lost. Bayonetta asks about whether the real entrance to Inferno could be used to save her. Though Rodin doesn't feel optimistic of her chances, he gives Bayonetta Jeanne's Umbran Watch as a reminder of how much time she would have before it's too late. If Bayonetta is able to bring the watch to Jeanne's soul, then she can be revived in the human world once again. With this in mind, Bayonetta then grabs Enzo again to take her there. Along the way, she learns that the sacred mountain of Fimbulventr contains a portal to Inferno that has so far never been found by human hands. With no other choice and a determination to save Jeanne, Bayonetta travels to Fimbulventr to find the literal gates of hell. Upon arriving in Noatun, the town at the base of Fimbulventr, Bayonetta quickly finds herself fighting off angels and then meets a mysterious boy. Though initially a little at odds with one another, the boy explains how Bayonetta needs his power in order to reach Fimbulventr and that he needs to head there anyway. Introducing himself as Loki, Bayonetta strikes a deal with him to protect him from their assailants if he will show her the way to the mountain. Their journey to the mountain suffers various setbacks from angels and demons alike and Bayonetta also finds herself facing off against a Lumen Sage who seems intent on killing her guide. Luka also shows up in Noatun, keen to help with his journalism skills in order to help her out. It is here that she is first told about the legend of Aesir. Eventually, the pair of them reach the real Gates of Hell, only to be stopped in their tracks by the Masked Lumen and a spirit projection of Loptr, a mysterious being who seems to know about Loki's identity. Unable to prevent the Masked Lumen from attacking Loki, Bayonetta faces off against Loptr and manages to hold her own until he beats her back. Loptr then encourages her to 'see' with the power of the Left Eye and shows her a vision of the past using the Remembrance of Time. Bayonetta is shocked to see that her father was not responsible for the Witch Hunts and that he tried to save her mother from her death before he was snatched away. She also manages to see a figure resembling Loki as the murderer before she snaps back to the present. As Loptr explains that it is the truth as it really happened, the Masked Lumen prepares to strike Loki down. The boy fires his cards at the Gates behind them and tells Bayonetta to jump in with him to escape. She complies and wakes to find herself in Inferno. Realising she has little time to rescue Jeanne, she makes her way into its depths. Bayonetta finally makes her way into an infernal palace made of plant-life with some help from Rodin, eventually coming into conflict with the demoness Alraune. The demon has taken Jeanne's soul for her own in order to become more powerful and eventually rise up through the struggle for power that rages in Inferno. Realising that Bayonetta is an Umbra Witch as well as the fact she has a pact with Madama Butterfly, Alraune savagely attacks but is eventually no match for Bayonetta's powers. Before the witch can deal the final blow, Rodin interevenes and instead seals Alraune in a new weapon for Bayonetta to use. Bayonetta finally rescues Jeanne's soul and reunited it with the watch. When her friend doesn't initially wake up, Bayonetta falters and pleads with her to open her eyes. To her relief, she has made it and Jeanne begins to return to her body. As she leaves, Jeanne warns Bayonetta that something big is going to happen to world. With her mission complete, Bayonetta turns her attention back to Loki, who she realises is being attacked by the Masked Lumen. Intervening in their fight, the Masked Lumen reveals his true identity as a younger Balder and the pair fight once again. Just as he has gained the upper hand, Loki reappears and lets out an uncontrollable shockwave of blue energy, sweeping up Balder and Bayonetta into it. Bayonetta finds herself 500 years in the past in Vigrid, during the Witch Hunts. To her shock, she meets Rosa alive and well and the two witches team up to fight back against the influx of angels determined to destroy their sanctuary. Aiding her mother in combat with both her powers and an Umbran mech armour, Bayonetta meets the younger version of Loptr. It's here that she realises her mother's eventual murderer would be Loptr, not Loki, and she instantly takes to battle. However, she is blasted away in an explosion and finds herself in the Crescent Valley. Balder, who has been transported back in time with her, meets with her and the pair enter the sanctuary to find Loptr having just killed Rosa. Bayonetta, realising that Loptr is the true enemy of Balder and not Loki, opens a portal back to her time and implores her father to follow her. As she leaves, she whispers 'Mummy...' under her breath in a final farewell to Rosa. In the present day, with the help of a revived Jeanne in a fighter jet, Bayonetta and Balder make it to Fimbulventr to witness the older Loptr having taken hold of Loki. Loptr explains that he and Loki are two halves of the same soul and that together they were originally Aeisr. However, the good part of Aesir had split them apart when he had divided his power into the Eyes of the World. Loptr, the evil half of Aesir, had decided to take the Eyes back for his own use and to regain Aesir's power to rule over the realm. After Balder has the Right Eye taken from him, Bayonetta fights back valiantly against Loptr, but is ultimately subdued and has the Left Eye removed. Loptr, now having gained the power of his original self, mocks human free will, but Bayonetta scoffs at the motion and takes to battle again. With some help from Loki, who uses his remaining power to destroy the Eyes and weaken Loptr back to his original state, Bayonetta and Balder summon together and bring forth a fusion of Jubileus and Queen Sheba. The hybrid kicks at Loptr, propelling his physical body out to the ocean where a Jeanne-summoned Gomorrah lies in wait. As Loptr's soul tries to escape to the spirit realm to be reborn elsewhere and try his plan again, Balder intervenes and absorbs the evil half, despite warnings from Loki that Loptr will poison his thoughts with pure evil intent. Bayonetta pleads her father not to do this and Balder reveals that he knew she was Cereza all along. He makes Bayonetta promise to be the one to stop him should he ever stray from his path thanks to Loptr and she obliges in his request to call him "Daddy" once more. She cries after him when he is transported back into his time, finally realising that he was not to blame for his schemes with Jubileus. Loki, having now done what he set out to do, begins to fade away. Bayonetta asks whether she'll see him again the boy replies that they may do so in the future when he is reborn again. Several days pass since the events at Fimbulventr and Bayonetta and Jeanne are enjoying another shopping trip to take advantage of the after holiday sales. As the pair witness Luka helping Rodin out with advertising his bar, a woman and a baby in a pram walk by just as one of Loki's cards flutters out of it. Implying that his return would be sooner than she thought, Bayonetta then remembers that she completely forgot about Enzo. Upon realising that she left him flying a plane, Enzo returns in that plane with angels in pursuit. Despite her annoyance at ruining another dress, Bayonetta takes to the plane wings with Jeanne to fight against their aggressors as always. Bayonetta 3 Bayonetta will appear for Bayonetta 3 as the main protagonist. Her new appearance is currently unknown. Character Relationships *Jeanne - Childhood friend/Former rival/Clan sister *Luka Redgrave - Ally/Possible romantic interest *Father Balder - Father *Rosa - Mother *Rodin - Informant/Merchant *Enzo - Informant Navigation Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Selfless Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Related to Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Rivals Category:Titular Category:Femme Fatale Category:Evil exterminators Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Magic Category:Monster Slayers Category:Successful Category:Female Category:Angels Category:Chaotic Good Category:Universal Protection Category:Remorseful Category:Rogues Category:Summoners Category:Time-Travellers Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Lethal Category:Omnipotents Category:Martial Artists Category:Monster Tamers Category:Heroes from the past Category:Archenemy Category:Hybrids Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Elementals Category:Dreaded Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Speedsters Category:Immortals Category:Anime Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Amnesiac Category:Arrogant Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Misguided Category:Strategists Category:Anti Hero Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Loyal Category:Tricksters Category:Outright Category:Benefactors Category:Merciful Category:Egalitarian Category:Egomaniacs Category:Tragic Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Extravagant Category:Animal Kindness Category:Loner Heroes Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Neutral Good Category:Unwanted Category:Internet Heroes Category:Videos Category:Forgivers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:One-Shot Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Strong-Willed Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Honorable Category:Betrayed Category:Destructive Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Heroes who can escape